Sommeil noir
by bird and butterfly
Summary: Un vendredi soir, Luffy et ses amis se retrouvent pour boire un verre. Une soirée ou devait résonner les rire et la joie. Mais c'est sans compter la cruauté de l'homme. Les personnage de One Piece sont transposé dans notre monde! Attention! Rating T en raison d'un texte psychologiquement dur (tiré des faits réels des dernier évènement du 13 novembre à Paris.)


_J'ai longuement hésité à poster ce petit texte qui peut être plutôt dur au vu des évènements. Mais n'ayant pas vécue l'atrocité de ces attentat je ne peux que l'imaginer et soutenir de tout cœur les personnes ayant perdue des proches._

 _PS : Attention cette histoire est avant tout une fiction, et même si elle est tirée de fait réel, certains détails change de la réalité. Ame sensible s'abstenir !_

* * *

 **Sommeil noir**

Après la fac, on s'était convenu de sortir boire un verre au bar près de chez nous, pour se retrouver. Il faisait bon ce soir-là alors, on s'était mis sur la terrasse du café, commandant à boire. Il était 21h 15. Nami pris un mojito pour se requinquer, Robin opta pour le café tout comme Sanji. Zoro et Ussop prirent de la bière et moi je me contentai d'un coca.  
Ça faisait une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé tous ensemble et même si la bande n'était pas totalement au complet, on avait réussi à se prendre un temps pour se voir. Depuis que le lycée était fini, c'est devenu plus difficile de se voir, chacun faisant des études différentes. J'avoue que ça m'embête de ne plus les voir autant qu'avant. Mais ces moments où, comme ce soir, on se retrouve autour d'un verre, c'est comme si on revenait à l'année dernière où on était H24 ensemble. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé.

 _Pourtant ce soir-là tout changea définitivement._

Le serveur venait de déposer nos boissons, et Sanji vit d'un très mauvais œil le petit sourire qu'il fit à l'adresse de Nami, jolie rousse voluptueuse. Le temps passait et les consos aussi. Nami s'enfilait les mojitos autant que Zoro enchaînait les bières. On parlait de tout, de rien. Les études, les amours, les amis... Tout allait pour le mieux, sauf peut-être Zoro qui se prenait la tête avec une fille du nom de Kuina qui était dans sa classe, et qui sans raison avait décidé d'en faire son rival. Ça me fit bien rire, ce qui ne lui plut pas et il décida de se venger en posant sa main sur ma cuisse, la remontant doucement. Cela eu l'effet immédiat de me faire sursauter, ce qui attira l'intention des autres et le sourire sadique de mon foutu petit copain. Parce que oui, Zoro et moi on sortait ensemble. Les autres le savaient et nous acceptaient. On est en France quoi, le mariage homo a été accepté, et même s'il existe encore des réfractaires, ça ne choque plus grand monde désormais, au contraire nos amis étaient heureux pour nous. L'important comme disait Francky, qui ne pouvait pas venir à cause de son taf, "l'important c'est qu'on soit heureux"  
Enfin voilà, Zoro se vengeait, mais après lui avoir délicatement pincé la main il la retira, non sans grimacer.

Nami, qui était déjà à son troisième verre se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Arrivée à la porte un homme qui était devant elle la laissa entrer. Elle le remercia et lui alla se prendre un verre, comme tout le monde.

En attendant que Nami revienne Ussop en profita pour taquiner Sanji et son « faible » pour la rouquine. Ça durait depuis deux ans quand même. Tout le monde était au courant, Nami aussi, mais il ne voulait pas changer les choses, se contentant de son beau sourire. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir affreusement « Gaga d'amour » face à elle, ce qui nous déclenchait à chaque fois une bonne crise de fou rire. Et encore une fois sa tête d'amoureux transi nous fit rire aux éclats. Puis alors que j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration tant je rigolais, mon souffle fut coupé et mes oreilles meurtries.

 _Une bombe explosa._

Le souffle m'éjecta, m'envoyant sur les pavés durs. Les fragments de verres de la vitre brisée transpercèrent ma chair. Ma tête tournait, un son strident emplissait mes oreilles.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.  
Je me relevai tant bien que mal.

—Zoro ? Les gars, vous allez bien ?

Aucune réponse. La panique pris possession de moi. Je me relevai en vitesse, les tables et les chaises étaient toute renversées, la façade du bar ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il y'avait du verre partout. La lumière à l'intérieur clignotait faiblement. C'était l'apocalypse.  
Une tête verte attira mon regard, je me penchai vers lui. Il était caché derrière une des tables tombées, allongé au sol. Son visage était crispé de douleur. Et je vis sa jambe transpercée d'un éclat de verre aussi gros que mon pouce. Le sang coulait de sa jambe, se répandant sur les pavés parisiens

—Luffy ! Dieu merci tu vas bien.

Zoro me tenait fermement la main, pourtant je pouvais sentir ses tremblements. Tout comme moi il avait peur.

—putains ! Les gars vous allez bien ?

Sanji Robin et Ussop étaient Saint et sauf n'ayant pas grand-chose à part quelques égratignures dues aux verres sur le sol.

— Moi ça va, mais Zoro c'est pris un éclat de verre dans la jambe.

Robin, la plus aguerri d'entre nous, s'approcha et regarda de plus près la blessure.

— ça va, ce n'est pas trop grave, il faut juste essayer de stopper au maximum l'écoulement du sang.

Elle lui enleva doucement le bout de verre, qui ne touchait aucun point vital ou dangereux et enroula la blessure avec son écharpe.  
Pendant que robin s'occupait de Zoro, Sanji Ussop et moi-même étions parti aider ceux qui avaient besoin.

Des personnes sortant du bar, nous avaient dit qu'il y'avait encore des blessés, à l'intérieur. Il ne fallait pas nous le dire deux fois pour qu'on aide à sortir les rescapés de cet attentat. Quand on entra dans le café, la vision nous laissa coït. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle chose.

 _C'était horrible._

Aucun mot ne peut décrire cela. Du sang, des corps, le feu, des cris, des appels au secours, des pleurs. Apparemment on a, plutôt, été chanceux sur la terrasse, où on a eu qu'une faible répercussion de la bombe. Mais ici c'était différent quand elle a explosé, elle n'a pas manqué de prendre avec elle des vies. Les cris venaient de plus loin, et il nous fallut enjamber des corps inertes pour parvenir jusqu'au fond. Le bar en bois avait volé en éclat, et ce qui restait se faisait consommer par le feu gourmand.

On était arrivé au fond, vers les toilettes. Trois personnes étaient là, blessées, ne pouvant bouger. Une femme était grièvement brûlée au bras, une autre saignait de la tête, s'étant sûrement cognée contre un mur ou quelque chose comme ça. Un homme était assis par terre, tenant fermement le corps d'une femme dans les bras.  
Elle était morte.  
C'était trop tard.

Je ne pouvais que me sentir démuni, impuissant. J'avais envie de vomir, l'odeur du brûlé me piquait les narines, la vue des corps calcinés me donnaient la nausée. Mais il fallait que je prenne sur moi pour aider ceux qui étaient en vie.  
On sortit les trois personnes. Des gens essayait d'arrêter le feu du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et d'autre s'attelaient à la difficile tâche de tirer les corps sans vie. Et je le fis aussi. Sentant les corps froid et lourds.

Sanji paniquait, il cherchait Nami. Moi aussi. Et à chaque corps que j'approchais, je priais pour ne pas voir les cheveux roux de mon ami. Mais ma prière fut étouffée au milieu des autres. Elle était là, le corps tout aussi froid que ceux que j'ai tiré. Son visage était partiellement brûlé, mais j'étais sûr que c'était elle. La taille, la corpulence et ces cheveux, je n'avais vu personne d'autre à la chevelure rousse ce soir. Ses yeux aussi je les reconnaissais, même si maintenant il leur manquait la lueur de vie qui y régnait, c'étaient bien ces yeux en amande qui se fixaient sur un point au-delà de ce que je pouvais voir.

Je pris mon amie dans les bras et la sortit dehors. C'était sûrement le dernier aller-retour. Le feu continuait à se répandre et c'était devenu risqué d'y retourner. Il restait encore des corps, mais on ne pouvait plus aller les chercher. J'étendis Nami par terre avec les autres. Et mes amis me rejoignirent, près d'elle et dans les larmes. Zoro m'entoura de ses bras, et même si d'habitude ils étaient réconfortant, aujourd'hui ils n'arrivaient pas à apaiser ce qu'il se passait en moi. J'avais froid, j'étais fatigué et je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes larmes.

 _C'était un cauchemar, froid et sombre._

Des gens du quartier étaient descendus muni de draps avec lesquels ils recouvraient les corps. Mon frère était là aussi. Il courut vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Lui aussi ses bras étaient froids.  
Un homme avança vers Nami et la recouvra d'un tissu, cachant son beau visage meurtri. Sanji était resté près d'elle tenant sa main molle. Robin à ses côtés le prit par les épaules pour l'emmener plus loin.

 _On ne pouvait plus rien y faire._

Le reste de la nuit fut longue et éprouvante. Les ambulances étaient arrivées plus tard. On entendit des coups de feu, et d'autre explosions ce soir-là. On cautérisa la plaie de Zoro qui put rentrer avec nous. Refusant d'aller à l'hôpital. D'autre étaient plus blessé que lui. Il leur promis d'aller à l'hôpital dans la semaine puis les ambulanciers partirent s'occuper d'autres cas.  
La police était arrivée et bouclait le périmètre. Ace nous amena à la maison, et nous prépara du café. Quelque instant après, la sonnerie de la porte retenti et on put voir une tête blonde inquiète sauter sur mon frère.

Marco, en entendant la nouvelle avait accouru pour savoir si nous allions bien. On n'était pas mort, alors peut être qu'on pouvait dire qu'on allait bien. Mais quand je nous vois tous réunis dans mon salon, les joues creusées par les larmes, le cœur en miette, l'esprit fatigué. Je ne pouvais pas affirmer qu'on allait bien. On était, en quelque heures, devenu une bande d'éclopés, le cœur et l'esprit brûlé au fer chaud. Jamais, je n'oublierai cette soirée qui aurait dû être empli de rire et de joie et qui a fini en feu et en sang. Jamais, je n'oublierai les yeux sans vie de tous ces gens. Jamais je n'oublierai la douleur, le désarroi et l'impuissance de cette nuit-là.

Et c'est sans rien oublier que j'ai fermé les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil noir.

Noir du deuil.


End file.
